The Surprise Proposal
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Duncan is planning to propose and marry Gwen in a very huge way, and in front of her ex-girlfriend Courtney inside a huge music festival. However, no one, not even Duncan expected what would happen next at the end. Features Gwuncan, Duncney (maybe), Sammopher, Gidgette, Nemma, Nizzy, Carrie/Devin, Dott. My Spring 2K16 Fic Exchange gift to Hugh Takinamee!
**"The Surprise Proposal"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Duncan is planning to propose and marry Gwen in a very huge way, and in front of her ex-girlfriend Courtney inside a huge music festival. However, no one, not even Duncan expected what would happen next at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with anything Total Drama, the Ridonculous Race or it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this is a special gift I'm giving out to Hugh Takinamee aka Julius for the Spring 2K16 Fic Exchange, so I hope the rest of you will like it since this was the only idea I've thought of and such.**

 **P.S.: Once again, I don't own. Enjoy!**

* * *

Duncan was rubbing his hands in anticipation.

The green-mohawked individual was busy planning something in mind as he and his friends were busy planning a poker game filled with nothing but cards, drinks (actually booze since Duncan snuck them out of Dad's liquor cabinet) and buttloads of snacks to engorge on. After all, poker was always a tradition for Duncan's Guys Night party. So far, the only people that were invited so far was Topher, Noah, Devin and Scott. So far, they were missing out one more.

"Hey, monobrow, when's the cowboy gettin' here?" Scott asked him.

"Relax, it'll be any minute," Duncan said, calming his friend down. "He's just gotta handle a little business with Bridgette first."

"I bet it's sex," Noah smirked. "I know how much Geoff loves letting Bridgette play cowgirl all the time."

"I wouldn't know if it's sex, man." Duncan shrugged. "I think it's another one of their arguments they keep having. You know, the part where Geoff's looking at other women and Bridgette starts putting on a major ass-whoopin' on him as a result. It's actually funny. I even taped a video of them on YouTube. Got 6 million views."

Meanwhile, Devin was aching for Dorito, so he reached far from the dinner table.

Only for Duncan to stop him though.

"Hey, you know the rules! We don't eat until Geoff shows up." Duncan told him sternly.

"It ain't my fault I didn't eat anything for the entire day." Devin shrugged. "I was busy spending an all-nighter with Carrie on that _Walking Dead_ marathon last night!"

"Eh, you can at least live with it." Duncan smirked.

Luckily for Devin and the rest of his rowdy friends (including Duncan), they heard a car stop by their house.

"It's about time he showed up." Duncan groaned.

With the force of a punching bag, Geoff managed to kick the door down, holding up several hot and fresh pizza boxes in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late, dudes!" Geoff exclaimed. "I had to pick us up some pizzas on my way over here! I got Pepperoni for me and Duncan, Sausage for Scott and Devin, extra cheese for Noah, and for Topher, I got him the crappy veggie pizza."

"Hey, I gotta stay fit for my complexion," Topher smirked egotistically. "I don't want to be shown up on camera having pork belly."

"Why on earth would you wanna eat that frickin veggie crap?" Duncan snarled as he pulled out a slice of Pepperoni Pizza. "Try this instead." He insisted.

"Me eating something that has a face full of brown zits? I'll pass." Topher chuckled.

As Geoff took his seat next to Duncan, the punk stood on top of his chair, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Okay, bros, now that we're all here, I got some news to share!" Duncan exclaimed.

"You're gonna finally get Izzy off of my ass?" Noah said, stepping in. "That crazy butt of a woman keeps stalking me and Emma so much. Last time, when me and Emma were making love right by the couch, I noticed Izzy staring at me disguised as a lamp-post!"

"Dude, what you and Izzy do has nothing to do with my announcement, so keep your pants on to yourself." Duncan said, informing him. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by Mr. Magic Carpet here, I have something to say..."

"C'mon, dude, say it already!" Geoff exclaimed, getting a slice of pizza from the box.

After taking in such a deep breath, Duncan finally made his announcement to his friends:

"I'm gonna ask Gwen to marry me!"

Just like that, the rest of his friends all celebrated, except for Noah who just wanted to get this poker game underway.

"Alright, dude!" Geoff said, patting his friend in the back.

"So, you're finally gonna settle down with the ex, huh?" Scott smirked. "Seems like nearly eight months after you dumped her ass."

"At least the eight 'I'm sorrys' and nine boxes of chocolates in Midnight Blue boxing finally did the trick." Duncan replied to his pale-skinned friend. "Anyway, I got the perfect solution on how to propose to her, and it goes on like this."

"Hey, before you go on, can I just step in here?" Noah said, thinking second thoughts about this. "Every time you say you have a plan, you know something bad's about to happen. Like that one time when you promised me to get me and Emma tickets for the James Taylor show?"

"Yeah, I brought you those." Duncan pointed out.

"All because me and Emma sat in the nose bleeds!" Noah cried out. "For goodness sakes, Duncan, I lost a quarter ounce of blood all in my nose and I had to be lifted to the hospital, all because you got suckered by a ticket scalper!"

"Hey, at least be thankful you still went to the show!" Duncan snapped at him.

"What about the time you thought you brought me lotion before I went on the air for that telethon?" Topher shrugged.

"I did what you asked." Duncan shrugged back.

"That was your sperm, Duncan!" Topher cringed. "My face broke out in a rash!"

"Yeah, that was accidentally a mistake." Duncan smirked. "Look guys, all mistakes aside, I'm very certain this plan will work!"

Just to make a point, Duncan brought out a blueprint, which was made to draw out a complete stage.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen," Duncan said, explaining his gameplan. "Right in the middle of the concert, I've got some fireworks planted behind the stage. After the song ends, I bring Gwen up on the stage as midnight blue fireworks are gonna start shooting out. And in the sky, fireworks burst out saying the words: 'GWEN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?'. That's when I get down on my knee and propose! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Quite interesting," Devin nodded. "Original, but interesting."

"You know it!" Duncan smirked at Devin. "Boys, this is gonna be a moment Gwen's gonna remember! A toast!"

The delinquent then laid a smile to his face as he raised his beer can high. And so did his friends.

"I'm telling you, this plan cannot go wrong!" Duncan reassured everyone.

"Hey Geoff, your zipper's loose." Noah said to the cowboy.

Suddenly, Geoff couldn't help but become embarrassed of this little scene.

"Yeah, I forgot about that..." The party boy chuckled. "Serves me right forgetting to zip up after my quickies with Bridgette. Let's get started, shall we?"

After Geoff zipped up his pants, Duncan and the boys finally started their poker game without any phone calls or their whiny girlfriends butting in on them. It was nothing but guys, pizza and booze all over. For tomorrow would mark a very life-changing chapter for Duncan.

* * *

The 30th annual Toronto Music Festival was now underway. People have been filling up to the ends as hundreds of food stands ran busy, serving the hungry customers. There was a giant hose somewhere in the crowd, just in case the heat started to rise underway. And somewhere, drunken concertgoers were busy making butts out of themselves, just for a good show (or just in case the music got too crappy).

Behind the stage, Duncan looked around the crowd, finding Gwen down at the first row.

"Good, she's here," Duncan whispered to herself. "This is gonna go without a hitch. What could possibly-"

"Hey, Duncan?"

"AUUUGH!" Duncan yelped, turning around to see Geoff. "Dude, what the heck's the matter with you? You almost gave me a frickin' heart attack!"

"Sorry about that, man." Geoff said, apologizing. "We got bad news."

"What, you plan to sneak up and murder me next?" Duncan guessed sarcastically.

"No, it's even worse," Geoff groaned. "Your ex is here."

"Courtney is here?!" Duncan reacted in shock.

Suddenly, Duncan looked behind the stage and saw Courtney to the right, folding his arms like she was being unimpressed by this music.

"Yeah, Courtney knew about our little plan," Geoff sighed. "Apparently, she only came to this festival just to watch you fail at your little plan."

Not effected by her appearance, Duncan closed the curtain and focused on Geoff himself.

"You know what, that's just fine with me." The punk nodded. "Maybe I'll show my little ex-Princess what she's missing out on."

"Looks like you're not affected about this at all." Geoff chuckled.

"I'm glad she's here so I can rub it in her face." Duncan chuckled back.

"Well, it's her loss." Geoff shrugged. "Anyway, good luck with your plan. I'll be in the audience if you need me!"

"Trust me, I won't need luck." Duncan smirked as his friend left.

With the plan all set, it was time for the band to perform. The lights all dimmed red and green as Duncan and two of his band members appeared on stage, bringing in a huge ovation from the crowd. He got his Les Paul guitar in hand, ready to rock as he approached the mic.

"Hey Toronto, are you ready for some awesome punk rock?!" Duncan shouted, bringing in cheers from the fans. "We're Broken Skull! And we're ready to break some skulls! Hit it!"

Suddenly, Duncan started playing his guitar, sounding a bit like _Horror Business_ by The Misfits. In fact, his band was performing an exact cover of the song that brought the fans hopping around over the place like a bunch of popped kernels. The lights dimmed back and forth repeatedly, making it look like a light show in the middle of the night. It was nothing more of a punk rave show non-stop.

While Duncan was belting out some mean vocals, somewhere around the audience was Noah and Emma.

"Okay, Noah, I want you to lift me up so I can get a better view of the concert." Emma informed him.

"Are you sure?" Noah said, raising his eyebrow. "I don't want anything thrown at your pretty face."

"I can handle it as long as I get a perfect view of the stage!" Emma demanded. "Now pick me up!"

"As you wish, my lady!" Noah nodded as he bent over.

As Emma wrapped her legs around the neck, Noah surprisingly showed pretty good upper body strength by picking her girlfriend up on her shoulders. This finally gave Emma a perfect view of the stage from a mile away. Unfortunately, it was too far in Emma's mind, so she decided to help Noah move a little.

"Okay, now do me a favor and move down the aisles so I can get closer." She instructed him.

"Are you sure?" Noah said, feeling his legs weaken a bit.

"I'm definitely sure!" Emma nodded.

"Alrighty then," The brainiac nodded back. "Coming down!"

Trying not to tip her over, Noah managed to move down a few aisles without tipping Emma over. So far, Emma managed to fight off every empty food wrapper and paper cup thrown at her. There was no way some sludgy taco or half-filled drink was gonna hit every part of her face.

So far, the couple managed to make it to aisle seven without any interruption.

"Okay, we're almost there," Emma replied. "Don't tip me over."

"I got it, babe." Noah nodded. "As long as no one's here to bump us, we got-"

"HEY NOAH!"

Suddenly, a voice screamed right at Noah, who yelped and jumped on impact! But that wasn't the worst of it all. Emma ended up falling off on Noah's shoulders and hitting the floor in a very nasty bump!

"OW, NOAH!" Emma shouted.

"It was an accident!" Noah said, cringing a bit. "Someone scared me!"

"That's right!" The mysterious voice said once again behind Noah.

Somehow, the two had turned around to see Izzy being her crazy self.

"Izzy, what were you thinking?!" Noah shouted at her.

"Aw, don't be a sorry sport, Noah!" Izzy chuckled. "It's Scare Your Boyfriend Day!"

"Scare your what now?" The brainiac gasped.

"It's a holiday I made up where you pop out of nowhere and scare your boyfriend!" Izzy chuckled again.

"Well, I'm not your boyfriend, okay?!" Noah growled. "Go scare someone else and leave me and Emma alone!"

"I'll leave you alone if you'll love me!" Izzy said, smiling freakishly at Noah's face.

"Not as much as I'm gonna love this!" Emma spoke with anger, forming her hands into fists. "Come here!" She shouted.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but Noah still loves meeeeeee...!" Izzy laughed as she took off on foot with Emma chasing her all around this festival.

While the chase continued, Dawn was being caught in the middle of the crowd. Scott was moving people in and out of the way so that he could get to the mysterious blonde, carrying a lot of snacks and drinks with him on the way.

"Okay, I'm here babe." Scott groaned. "I've got us three hot dogs, three bags of salted peanuts, and two big-long cokes. I'm telling ya, Dawn, the hot dogs are to frickin' die for. The best ones since my Mamaw made hot dogs out of mud."

"Good, I am so dying for one," Dawn said, grabbing a hot dog.

But before he could sink her teeth into one, she stopped for a minute.

"Wait a minute, did you get the vegan dogs?" Dawn asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott sighed. "I had to swim a wave of dyslexics just to get this for you! You wanna know how long that took? Frickin' 45 minutes!"

"Sorry, you know the rules, Scott." Dawn said, shaking her head. "If it's not meat from an animal, I don't eat it. Can you go back and give me a Vegan Dog instead?"

"OH, COME ON!" Scott whined.

Just to change his opinion, Dawn gave him the cute eyes. The sorrow coming from those eyes was more than enough for Scott to change his mind.

"Fine, I'll get you a Vegan Dog..." The farmer boy groaned.

"All right!" Dawn squealed. "Make sure the mustard's animal-friendly too!"

"I got it!" Scott rolled his eyes as he re-entered the crowd once more.

While that was going on, both Topher and Devin were climbing up the stage scaffold, hoping to pull off the world's biggest stage dive. Possibly as a way to impress their girlfriends down below, Samey and Carrie. However, Topher was thinking second thoughts about this.

"We're so gonna pull this off!" Devin smirked.

"Are you sure this fall ain't gonna mess up my hair?"

"Of course, it's not gonna mess up your hair." Devin groaned. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"I don't want one strand of hair dangling across my face when I fall." Topher admitted.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Devin reassured him. "Just focus on your girl below and you'll be fine."

"Well, I hope you're right..." Topher sighed.

As soon as they finally made it up top, they looked down to see Samey and Carrie waving at them alongside a bunch of punk rock-loving fans. They were anticipating to see the world's biggest stage dive.

"Ready to catch us, ladies?" Devin shouted to both girls.

"We've got you hands down!" Carrie nodded.

"Yeah, what she said!" Samey nodded as well.

"Okay, on the count of 3, we jump!" Devin said to Topher.

"You mind if I check on my hair first?" Topher asked him while Devin started counting.

As Devin counted on three, both men leaped off the scaffold as Samey, Carrie and all of the fans reached out for their hands...

...

...

...only for a bee to come in and scare Carrie.

"Agh! A bee!" Carrie shrieked.

Suddenly, Carrie freaked out and ended up knocking some of the fans on her way. But that wasn't the worse of the damage.

Devin hit the ground hard while Topher was caught by Samey and the brave fans altogether!

"I don't believe it," Topher gasped. "I survived! I frickin' survived!"

"All right, I knew you weren't scared!" Samey sighed in relief.

"Hey Devin, you were right. My hair didn't mess up at all!" Topher smirked. "Devin, are you there?"

Suddenly, Topher looked down to see Devin flat on his back with a concerned Carrie checking up on him.

"Devin, are you okay?!" Topher gasped.

"I think I might have broken my ass..." Devin said, moaning in pain.

"Okay, might as well take you to a butt doctor then..." Topher groaned as he and the girls slowly picked Devin up to go a nearby medical tent.

By now, Duncan's performance finally came at an end. The green-haired punk was now nearly drenched in sweat and breathing in and out. But it was all gonna be worth it for what would come next.

"Did you guys all have a fun time?" Duncan asked the audience.

With a smirk on Duncan's face, the crowd (especially Gwen) all screamed in delight.

"I'm glad you think so because now, I think let's spice things up a little bit!" Duncan exclaimed. "I wanna bring my girlfriend Gwen up to the stage! YO BABY!"

Feeling pleased, Gwen was escorted to the stage by a couple of festival workers, who were clearing the way for the goth girl to enter the stage. However, she didn't notice Courtney scowling at her. It was a good thing Gwen didn't look, otherwise she would smack the crap out of her after what Courtney did on Total Drama All-Stars.

After passing a few aisles, Gwen finally made it up to the stage where she stood by her man.

"Give Gwen a big round of applause!" Duncan exclaimed as everyone gave her girlfriend cheers.

After the crowd died down, the punk continued his speech.

"I'm glad you're here babe, and so are these fans." Duncan smirked. "I have never dreamed of this perfect moment. So what better way to celebrate this moment than a little fireworks celebration? Would you agree so?"

"I definitely agree." Gwen nodded.

"What about you, fans?" Duncan replied. "Do you wanna see a fireworks show?!"

The crowd all cheered yet again in response, of course with the exception of Courtney, who was busy mouthing the word "Fail" right at both Duncan and Gwen.

"Well, you're in luck, fans!" The punk exclaimed. "Because the show's gonna start in 3... 2..."

As soon as he got to 1...

 _*BANG!*_

The fireworks began blasting throughout the sky, captivating every concert goer there ever was.

It was such a romantic display all around the Toronto Music Festival. Couples were busy holding hands and even sneaking out a kiss just for fun. Even Devin and Carrie snuck in a kiss from the hospital tent. Of course, Devin had to admit that kiss made him recover more quickly. Topher and Samey both held each other close as well, knowing this was a moment neither of them could forget. Scott on the other hand finally came back with a Vegan Dog for Dawn to have. Just to make it special, it was a foot-long for both Scott and Dawn to share together in time for this romantic moment. The two even shared a little kiss as well. Somewhere in the audience, Geoff and Bridgette did more than kiss as they made-out all through the grass, leaving their clothes infested with grass spots. However, the festival officials caught them red-head by flashing their light.

"Hey, you know the rules, if you wanna do it, do it somewhere private where people aren't watching ya." An official said to both Geoff and Bridgette.

"Aw, dude, no fair." Geoff groaned.

"Hey, on the other hand, it makes me wanna get rid of these spots on my hoodie." Bridgette told him.

"Makes sense to me, babe!" Geoff shrugged as he and Bridgette went somewhere far away where no one could see them.

Gwen was fascinated by all of these red and white fireworks that were blasting all through the sky. It was sparkling like Duncan's piercing blue eyes. She didn't know how it could get better. For Duncan, he definitely had an idea up his sleeve.

"This is really nice." Gwen whispered to Duncan.

"Trust me, it's about to get better than that. Look to the right." Duncan said, pointing to the right.

As Gwen looked to the right, she noticed a very special red/white firework going through the sky. As soon as it reached two miles to the sky...

 _*BOOM!*_

A message came out, which left both Gwen, Courtney and Duncan speechless for words. The crowd all noticed it too as they broke away from their couples to read what was shown in the sky. Gwen and Courtney both gasped when they saw what was written in the air:

 _ **"WILL YOU MARRY ME, COURTNEY?"**_

"What the-?" Duncan gasped.

"What the-?" Gwen gasped as well.

"WHAT THE-?" Courtney screamed/gasped also.

Duncan knew what was wrong. He looked over at Gwen, who looked mad and angry at him.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?!" Gwen grunted.

"Gwen, I swear, this is not what I had planned at all!" Duncan said, backing away from the angry Goth girl.

"Oh, I think I know what you were planning!" Gwen nodded while cracking her knuckles. "You never got over Courtney at all, you lying dirtbag!"

"What?!" He shrieked. "I am really over Courtney! Don't you understa-"

"DUNCAN!" shouted Courtney.

Duncan slowly turned his back to see Courtney entering the stage, looking angry as well. Looks like Gwen wasn't the only one looking to settle a score with her new ex-fiancee. Scared out of his mind, Duncan tried to correct himself to her ex-girlfriend.

"Courtney, it is not supposed to be like this!" Duncan pleaded. "Like I said, I am over you! We're no longer boyfriend and girlfriend! It's in the past! Please understand!"

"Oh, I understand what's really going on." Courtney nodded.

"You do?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do." Courtney nodded again as she cracked her knuckles again.

Duncan had feared the worst to happen. Right now, his life had flashed right before his eyes. And now, his life was about to take a very crippling turn when Courtney stood close to him, waiting to beat the ever loving crap out of him.

So as Duncan closed his eyes...

...

...

...

...

...Courtney had kissed him, leaving Gwen gasped and offended.

Duncan couldn't understand this at all. Why didn't Courtney kill him on the spot? He knew he had to find a reason for this. So after she broke the kiss, Duncan opened his eyes, confused on what was happening.

"Courtney, what are you doing?!" He gasped.

"YES DUNCAN, I WILL MARRY YOU!" Courtney said, smiling for joy. "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!"

As Courtney hugged him, Duncan looked over to Gwen, who was fuming mad.

"I knew this was going on all along!" Gwen pointed to Duncan. "Well if you love her so much, go frickin' marry each other and die!"

"But Gwen, this isn't what it looks like!" Duncan cried out.

"Oh kiss my fuckin' grits, Duncan!" Gwen snarled. "We're through! Goodbye, buttweed!"

Suddenly, Gwen stormed out of the stage stomping in anger. This now left Duncan all alone with his ex-girlfriend turned newly formed wife, who still hugged him like a teddy bear.

"I can't believe this," Duncan said to himself. "What in the hell went wrong here?!"

 _ **Only four hours ago...**_

Two greasy middle aged backstage workers were busy sitting around backstage with a bunch of coffee and donuts in hand. One was named Billy Bob and one named Dingo. Billy Bob looked more like Ernest while Dingo looked exactly like Willie Robertson.

"Hey, did you get everything checked on this list?" Dingo said to Billy Bob while holding a clipboard.

"Yeah, I did!" Billy Bob nodded. "We've got medical tents, food tents, hydration tents, stage, scaffolding. I think everything's in order."

"What about the fireworks that kid sent us over the phone?" Dingo replied.

"You mean that freaky scooter with the green mohawk?" Billy Bob replied back. "Yeah, I think I got him. He looked kinda drunk."

"Drunks do say the darndest things," Dingo said, scratching his head. "Anyway, he wanted to put some message on it."

"What did it say?" Billy Bob replied.

"I think it said 'Will you marry me, Courtney'." Dingo guessed.

"I thought he was in love with that goth girl again," Billy Bob raised his eyebrow. "What's her name on that show?"

"I don't know? Maybe Gary, perhaps?" Dingo shrugged.

"Nah, that's not it." Billy Bob shook his head. "Eh, I can't even remember now."

"Me too," Dingo nodded. "Anyway, that's what he wanted. I'm gonna go double check on the dang snacks again."

After Dingo left, Billy Bob took in a chuckle just for keeps. Minutes later, he took in one final smirk and said, "Hehehehe, kids are so dumb..."

* * *

 **Yeah, I bet you all never saw that coming. I wonder what hurt more, the painful stage dive fail that Devin took, or any amount of manhood that Duncan had after that little proposal mishap. Either way, that's gotta hurt!**

 **I apologize if I didn't show Dawn as much, but at least the little Dott fluff will still please you all.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it, Julius! It was the best that I did for ya.**

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, R.I.P. Prince.**


End file.
